We Believe
by Eric-Eads
Summary: Songfic bordering on Vidfic. I was listening to this song and thought it would make a good CSI opening song. A bit of everyone shows up and there is slight hint of slash. Complete


Title: We Believe

Author: ShinigamiYuy

Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: Songfic(Almost a vidfic), Angst?

Notes: I was listening to this song and all I could think is how good this would be as the opening theme to CSI and my creative juices were flowing so I decided to write this. And yes, I finished the song a bit earlier than it is supposed to be.

Disclaimer: Song isn't mine, CSI isn't mine. Pretty much nothing is really mine except this idea.

There's a woman crying out tonight,

Her world has changed,

She asks God why,

Her only son has died,

And now her daughter cries,

She can't sleep at night

Nick and Warrick knelt over the body of a boy out in the street. A homicide, bullet to the head and stolen sneakers. The hysterical mother was sobbing not far away, holding her daughter who didn't understand why her older brother wasn't getting up. Both men shook their heads, saddened by the unnecessary violence.

Glancing up at the same time they both looked off towards the sky for a moment, almost as if searching for answers.

Downtown another day for all the suits and ties,  
Another war to fight there's no regard for life,  
How do they sleep at night,  
How can we make things right?  
Just want to make this right.

Sara bent over her own victim. It seemed to be the cause of a murder because the man at her feet had upset a large business man, somehow with lots of power and very influencial.

She didn't understand how the town just kept moving around while people were being murdered over the stupidest things.

"Come on lady, hurry this up. I have a business to run here. I can't be held up by someone being killed!"

Glaring at the man Sara gave a nod to the police officer on duty and was thankful when he escorted him from the room. Heaving a sigh she glanced out the window at the rising sun, begging silently for strength.

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe   
In this love

Greg Sanders glanced up from his microscope that he was peering into at the entrance of Gil Grissom and flashed a toothy grin for his crush. Sure they didn't have anything particular going on between them, but the knowledge that Gil was around was enough to cheer up Greg's day.

The usual banter played out between the two of them, his cheery explanation to a piece of evidence and Grissom's obvious frustration but choosing to humor the lab tech. When the older man left he looked over his shoulder, grinning and staring off after him.

We are all the same,

Human in all our ways and all our pain

(So let it be)

There's a love that could fall down like rain

(Let us see)

Let forgiveness wash away the pain

(What we need)

And no one really knows what they are searching for

(We Believe)

This world is crying for so much more

Leaning back against the stage Catherine shook her head with a small smile on her face. Beside her Jim was chuckling as a man and woman embraced in the middle of their 'crime scene' or it was at first. The home that was supposed to have been broken into and ended in a kidnapping wasn't as it was thought to be.

Apparently the man had tripped and sent a potted plant crashing through the window. When he had attempted to clean up the glass he had cut himself, leaving blood behind. Without thought for the time or that his wife would be home soon he had went to the emergency room to get stitches and then looking for an all night glass place for a new window.

"Call it a night Jim?"

"Absolutely Catherine."

Moving out the door and watching the police officers head to their vehicles she turned and glanced at the sun coming up over the horizon.

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe   
In this love

The whole of the night shift was settled into the break room, each with their own cup of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian. They were all relaxing, chatting and enjoying the companionship of those that best knew the horrors of the world they lived in. A few hardy pats on the back were given before the team headed out and off to the parking lot and home for some much deserved rest.

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love


End file.
